


Dudley's Birthday

by VigilantePeacock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePeacock/pseuds/VigilantePeacock
Summary: Dudley and Harry reconcile leading to an improbable romantic possibility.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dudley's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I had ever written a fic. Be gentle. lol

Petunia Dursley was putting the final touches on her baby boy's birthday cake. She couldn't believe her little Dudders was turning 21. She was so proud of the man he was becoming. She so wished Vernon could see him now. Vernon passed away two years ago from a heart attack. It was sudden and sad but she and Dudley had made it through it together. The sudden loss of her husband made her a little nostalgic on special occasions such as this. She missed how things used to be.   
She also found herself very lonely. She longed for company. She wanted a companion. She has lost her sister and her husband to death and her only son to university. The days were very long without someone to gossip about the neighbors with. She has too much time to think of her regrets and the things she misses.   
Petunia thinks that Dudley is having similar feelings. He made an odd request for his birthday. He asked for his only cousin Harry to be invited over for cake. This came as a shock to her. Why after all this time does Dudley want to see Harry? Still she could not deny her son any requests so she contacted her nephew and asked him to join them for cake. Surprisingly, he said yes but only if he can bring along his boss. He was still on probation and wasn’t allowed to wander into the muggle world alone. Petunia agreed and set the table for 4 people for cake and tea.

\--------------  
Two hours later and the doorbell rings. Dudley answers the door and greets a very surprised Harry Potter with a hug. Harry introduces Dudley to his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, head Auror and soon to be Minister for Magic. They all sit in the living room and chat for bit. Dudley seems interested in reconciling with Harry.   
"Harry, I want to apologize to you. I didn’t realize until my own fathers death how awful it must be for you. I am sorry I treated you like shit for all those years."  
Harry was silent for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
" Thanks for the apology. My life has been very challenging and you didn’t help that. I am glad that you have a better understanding of things now, I don’t forgive you yet, but I will certainly try."   
"I will take that for now" responded Dudley. "but I expect full forgiveness eventually you skinny git" He said jokingly.  
Petunia ducked her head into the living room. She could see Dudley and Harry talking. She couldn’t see who Harry had brought with him just yet. His back was to her. "Time for cake" she cheerfully informed them. She went back into the kitchen, turned out the lights and lit the candles. It was all perfect for her boy.  
The 3 men walked into the darkened kitchen and began singing "Happy Birthday." Dudley closed his eyes and blew out his candles. Then it happened.  
Petunia turned the lights back on and there he was. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen. His perfect eyes, his smooth, dark skin, his powerful aura. Even Vernon in his younger days was no competition for him. She gasped. When Kingsley heard the quick intake of breath from his left he turned his head.  
There she was. Through the candle smoke he could see the most perfect woman. Her long neck made her seem graceful like a swan. She was everything he was attracted to in a woman.  
Petunia quickly turned her gaze away from the perfect man. She began slicing the cake and serving it.  
"The first and biggest slice is for my Duddykins." she said.   
Then she proceeded to give Harry his slice in silence. She hadn't quite come to terms with the idea of being nice to Harry yet. She was willing to try for Dudley's sake but it will take some time. And maybe, just maybe she found some other motivation to be nice to Harry too.  
Petunia then turned to Kingsley. She blushed slightly.   
"Would you like some cake…I'm sorry, how rude of me I didn’t get your name sir."  
"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror and soon to be Minister for Magic. And yes, I would love some cake." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed even more.  
Dudley and Harry were staring in disbelief. What was going on? Were Kingsley and Petunia making eyes at one another? Is that even possible? Petunia HATES wizards and all things magical. Kingsley was just about to be placed in the highest position a wizard could take in all of wizarding Britain. They hardly know each other. They could never be interested in each other…

…Or could they. Sometimes opposites attract.


End file.
